


A Brisk Night's Date

by thexanafied



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexanafied/pseuds/thexanafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're reading this, you're most likely from subreddit/r/reiss. This is for the 400 subscriber mark. I agreed to write this for you all, so here it is. If you like it, great! If you don't then I will stop. If you want more... too bad. I barely know how to write. If I do continue writing, I will upload maybe once a month. I hope you enjoy this little bit of White Rose that I wrote up for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brisk Night's Date

"That dolt!" I mouth into the brisk evening air. It’s quarter past seven, and yet my crimson-haired partner was still nowhere to be seen. Reaching into the pocket of my coat I grasp my phone. Waking the sleek device from its slumber I pull up the calendar onto the screen. 

November 15th - 7:00 P.M. - Date with Ruby.

I can feel the scowl increase on my face as I read and reread the event time. How dare she do this to me. Never in my life have I been stood up in a situation like this before! Many a time things have interrupted my life such as cancellations, work that appears out of nowhere, or as is the case with my father, simply forgetting… I think back to the times when I would be waiting in the main foyer of my home, ready and waiting to be escorted by my father to dinners that he had repeatedly promised me. I would wait for hours, hoping to see him appear in the halls before finally giving up hope and retreating back within my room.Come to think of it, I don’t believe I was ever taken to dinner by him…

My memories are interrupted by tapping that is closing from behind me. I spin around to face the person approaching. The first thing that strikes me is the clothing that this person is wearing. It’s a girl dressed in a gorgeous crimson red dress with matching flats and a small, black purse. She sparkles in the street lights as she approaches me. As I’m observing this character I notice something strange about the dress. It appears to have some strange extension coming from the back. As I look a bit closer I realize that extension is a cape.

A red cape. Only one person I have ever met even wears a cape.

Upon my sudden realization of this I turn my view upward to the character who is now just a few feet away from me, peering at me with nervous eyes.  
Ruby… I manage to mutter. I’m still stunned by the person I’m looking at. I could never have imagined her being without her beloved scythe, tall boots, and red and black combat uniform. I’m shocked to say the least. I didn't even think she even owned anything remotely elegant.

"H-Hello Weiss," Mutters the girl. "How are you?"

I take a moment to regain my composure and close my jaw. Straightening up I face the girl. 

"Do you know what time it is?" I demand from Ruby, trying to bring up the anger that I once had. I can’t. 

The outgoing scythe-wielder now looks so feeble before me. She looks very out of character. Her hands are clenched in front of her as she slowly sways from side to side. I can tell that she put a lot of effort into trying to impress me. It's the most anyone has ever done for me.

Opening her lipstick adorned mouth, she speaks in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry Weiss. I had heels on before," she tried on heels? "and I couldn't really walk, so I went back to our dorm and switched out to the ones I'm wearing now. Please don't be mad!"

I can't help but sigh and roll my eyes. "Excuses excuses. Come one now, we're late for our date." Hmm, a nice little rhyme. I walk up besides her and loop my arm through hers. "So, where to know Miss Rose?"

I am led down through the city of Vale, past street signs and dust shops. Being forced to take 'short cuts' through back alleys that I'm afraid a mugger may appear from. I'm being brought to a part of Vale I have never seen before. It isn't the clean, sparkling Vale that all the tourists see. It's rugged, run down, and old. The streets are dimly lit, but at the same time every last bit of charm they have seems to appear in the light. It feels comforting. Everyone who walks the street appears relaxed and are enjoying the fresh, cool fall air. I can't help but feel utterly calm as I walk along. While they weather may be giving me goose bumps, Ruby seems unaffected. In fact, the arm I hold onto could practically warm a room. I look towards her to see a gentle smile on her face. She really seems at home with these people. I don't think I have ever seen Ruby in her current state. It is almost like she is at peace. 

I am snapped from my thoughts when Ruby comes to a sudden halt. 

She looks at me with those silver eyes that could easily comfort a frightened child. "We're here" She says. 

In front of us stands a small restaurant. "Timothy's Family Diner" reads the small wooden sign hanging above the doorway. The brown paint on it is slightly chipped and the windows have a very small layer of dust that has accumulated. I am gently pull by Ruby and look down to her. Her hand is motioning towards the door. As we close in on it Ruby drops my arm and quickly steps to the door. She opens in wide and with a slight bow swings her arm towards the now open passage "Thank you, Ruby" I say as I enter the the establishment. When she follows in behind me we are greeted by a tall man with buzzed hair waving at us from the bar.

"Well if it isn't one Ruby Rose!" exclaims the man. 

"'Hello Timmy!'' my date replies with a slight wave. 

Putting down whatever he was doing he looks back and opens his mouth to speak "I'll be right with you girls" While he takes his time to finish the job he was doing, I get a chance to look around the restaurant. Tables are spaced evenly throughout the room, booths are clean and tidy. From where we stand you can look behind the bar and see into the kitchen. As I scan back and forth I look at some of the patrons. It certainly isn't packed, yet it isn't empty either. Maybe four or five groups of people sitting arou- oh no. In the far corner of the restaurant I spot a single person, sitting alone behind a mountain of food. But there's no mistaking who it is. Large frame, white mustache and hair, large hands chowing down on what looks to be his third chicken. If there was anyone I didn't want to run into tonight, it had him. Why of all days did Professor Port have to be here? 

I nudge Ruby with my elbow to get her attention. When she glances down at me I point towards our teacher. Her eyes widen in shock, just as surprised to see him as I am obviously. Ruby blinks a few times before looking down at me. She speaks with confidence when she talks. "Don't worry Weiss, we won't have to deal with him." I look at her for a few seconds before nodding. How could we possibly avoid him, all the available seats are in the same room. As I silently drown in fear of being caught here by a teacher, the man at the bar has approached us and is currently talking to my date.

"Shall I seat yourself and your..." he pauses trying to think of the proper adjective to use for me. 

"Date." Finishes Ruby. 

"I see. Well, follow me and I'll have you nice and comfortable." Timothy turns and leads us through between the tables. As we near the back of the restaurant, Ruby and I try to hide ourselves the best we can from Port, trying not to get seen. It seems as though he's too busy on his fourth chicken to notice us much to our relief.

We are brought to a small area in a back room. There are windows on three of the four walls looking out into the bay and candles line the walls. Under one of the windows there is a cushioned seat that is built into the wall for people to sit on and look out the window. In the center of the room there's a single, candle-lit table with two seats. It's something out of a picture. As I stand in the doorway I notice that Ruby has pulled out a chair and is waiting for me to be seated in it. walking over I gently crease my dress as I sit. When I look up, Ruby has already taken hers. Timothy takes our orders and leaves the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Ruby and I sit in a silence for a minute before I hear her take a deep breath. I refocus on her to hear her words.

"Well Weiss, what do think I wasn't sure if you were going to like it or not. I really like this place and it's fun to visit and ihopeyou'rehavingagoodtime." Her eyes are focused on her hands as she fidgets in her chair. A faint smile shows a hint of nervousness, probably worried that I am appalled by where she has brought me. I can't help but smile.

"Ruby," She looks up at me, scrunching down a bit into her seat. "I couldn't be having a more enjoyable time. This place is wonderful. The walk here was nice, and you..." She sits up a bit, obviously relieved that I'm not criticizing her. "..and you..." Why is my heart beating so fast?

"What is it Weiss?" 

My oh my do my cheeks feel warm. I swallow hard and lock eyes with her. 

"And you look beautiful." She smiles and looks down as her cheeks turn even more crimson than her cape. I'm pretty sure mine are almost the same color. We sit in a contented silence until our food arrives, as we eat we begin to open up to each other. She asks about my life as an heiress, why I want to become a huntress, things of the like. When I start to ask her questions in return, she seems to lighten up. As we finish our food, the mood is lively between the two of us. I'm smiling more than I ever have before. This girl did that, a crimson girl with her cape. Who knew such a dolt could make me feel so...alive! Without realizing it I am holding her hand from across the table as we converse. Smiles stretch across both of our faces. 

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby interjects as I finish a topic.

"Yes Ruby? What is it?" 

The caped girl looks over to the seat at the window and says "Let's go look at the bay." 

She stands up while still holding my she practically drags me over to the window. Both sitting down now we watch as a boat makes it slows entrance to the harbor. It's lights reflecting against the calm water. I push myself up a against Ruby, resting my head against she shoulder. When I do she shifts so that she can wrap her arm around and pull me just a bit closer. I don't think I could be less comforted. To think that this would be the person I would fall in love with. A energized, red and black, scythe-swinging girl known as Ruby Rose. We sit in peaceful silence ad simply stare. I look up when I feel Ruby shift. I am met with her silver eyes staring down at me. I sit up slightly and close some of the distance between us, not breaking eye contact with her tranquil stare. We're a mere inch apart now. She closes the distance and I feel her warm lips press up against mine. I close my eyes. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest. I will it to calm down as we kiss. When she breaks apart from me, I am left wanting more. As I move to kiss her this time, I am blinded by a bright light. 

"WAH!" exclaims Ruby. Blinking rapidly I look around only to see a yellow wall outside the window. As my sight quickly recovers I realize the yellow mass is in fact Yang, upside down, with a camera. Wait, a camera? 

"Eep!" I spurt out before I hear Ruby shout below me. "Yang! W-what are you doing!" It's at that moment that I realize my position against Ruby. Merely inches away and practically top of her while she has her arms wrapped around me. Before we can do anything, Yang flips up and is out of sight, gone into the night. I look back to an embarrassed Ruby whose looks as though she is about die from embarrassment. She begins to panic and I go to finish what I wanted to do. This time it's me who closes the distance between us. That seems to get her to relax real quick.

 

This is going to be an interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. If I screwed up, tell me. If you liked it, also tell me! Have a wonderful day RWBY fandom!


End file.
